The Last Diary
by skarauraChann
Summary: "aku harus merelakannya pergi. Sayonara."
1. Chapter 1

The Last Diary

Chap 1

DLDR!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Pembukaan

 _Haiii Namaku Sakura Haruno, aku adalah anak dari Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki,kami adalah keluarga yang sederhana, kami tinggal di Tokyo, kami memiliki toko Busana, ayahku bekerja sebagai Wakil Walikota Tokyo, sedangkan ibuku menjaga Toko, ini adalah buku harian baruku, aku meminta ibuku untuk membeli buku harian karena mereka selalu sibuk bekerja, jadi mereka menyuruhku untuk menceritakan keseharianku dibuku ini, yahh bisa dibilang sih seperti 'curhat',agar aku tidak memendam semuanya. Aku sekolah di Shippuden High School, sekarang adalah tahun terakhirku disekolah, aku senang sekali, selama 2 tahun terakhir aku selalu mendapatkan rank 2 se-sekolah, karena rank 1 se sekolah adalah Uchiha Sasuke, anak dari Walikota Tokyo,ya, ayah kami berteman sudah cukup lama, tetapi aku dan Sasuke tidak terlalu dekat, karena dia memiliki pribadi yang cuek,dingin,arogan,dan keren, tetapi ibuku bilang padaku kalau Sasuke sebenarnya adalah anak yang baik jadi aku tak perlu sungkan untuk meminta tolong kepadanya, dan semakin hari sepertinya aku menyukainya, dan dari buku inilah kisahku berlangsung._

 _Sakura Haruno ._

/

T

B

C

hai minna ini cerita baruku! jangan lupa kritik,saran,dan Review nya ya!


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Diary

Chap 2

DLDR

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _Senin,08-01-20xx_

 _Hari ini aku sarapan sendirian lagi, ibuku pergi pagi-pagi sekali, jadi dia hanya menyediakan sarapan dan langsung pergi, disekolah seperti biasanya, aku di jemput oleh Naruto, karena kebetulan rumah kami berdekatan, jadi ibuku menyuruh Naruto untuk mengantar jemputku, di sekolah aku bertemu dengan Sasuke, dia tampan sekali, dia sempat melirik sebentar dan tersenyum kepadaku,aku tersenyum balik kepadanya, dan Ino bilang kepadaku "hey Sakura, kau berteman ya dengan Sasuke? Sepertinya dia tersenyum kepadamu" lalu kujawab "hm, ya, orang tua kami bersahabat" "oh seperti itu" aku tak tahu, kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke melihatku, bahkan tersenyum padaku._

 _Saat pulang Sekolah, waktu pulang sekolah adalah hal yang paling kubenci, karena aku bisa menunggu sampai 2 jam bila ibuku yang menjemputku, dan sekarang adalah jadwal dimana ibuku bertugas menjemputku,hari ini hujan besar, ibuku tak kunjung menjemputku, tak lama, aku melihat Sasuke berlari kearahku dan dia berkata "Sakura, ibumu ada urusan, dia tadi menelponku dan menyuruku untuk mengantarmu pulang" "baiklah" dan yahhh sampai dirumah Sasuke langsung pulang dan tidak lupa aku berterimakasih kepadanya, saat aku masuk kerumah, ada kurenai-san, dia adalah pembantu baru dirumah kami. Dan sampai situ saja._

 _Sakura Haruno ._

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Diary

Chap 3

DLDR~

...

 _Minggu, 13-01-20xx_

 _Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu?! Sudah beberapa bulan ini aku memendam perasaan ku kepadanya, apakah harus aku ungkapkan? Ibuu! Tolong aku! Dan ditambah sekarang Sasuke jadi sering mengantarkanku pulang, dan seperti kemarin, dia menyuruh Naruto untuk pulang duluan, huhf~~ aku jadi tak enak melihat Naruto. Ngomong-ngomong apakah ibuku sengaja mendekatkan aku dengan Sasuke? Ah tidak mungkin! Tidak! Sebaiknya aku bertanya kepada ibuku saja, tetapi ibuku sangat sibuk sekali akhir akhir ini , aku harus bagaimana? Kami-Sama, aku serakan saja semuanya kepadamu._

 _Hari ini hari libur, aku sengaja tidak keluar rumah, aku ingin beristirahat tetapi aku bosan bila hanya main game dan menonton tv, apakah aku pergi ke luar saja ya? 'drrtt' 'drrtt' tiba tiba ibuku menelpon ku "ha'i Kaa-Chan?" ibuku menjawab "Sakura sayang, bila kau ingin pergi keluar, hubungi saja Sasuke, dia akan mengantarmu kemanapun kau mau." 'tit' dan ibuku bilang seperti itu, aku belum pernah mengobrol lama bila bersama ibuku, terkecuali bila toko tutup._

 _Dan hari ini aku akan pergi ke wahana bermain bersama Sasuke, setelah sampai, Sasuke menuruti semua permintaanku, dia baik tetapi dingin, banyak orang yang melihatnya dengan kagum yaa termasuk aku, hari ini dia memakai kaos polos berwarna abu-abu dipadukan dengan celana selutut dan sneakers yang membuatnya terlihat kece, saat aku menaiki rolly coaster bersamanya, dia memegang tanganku karena aku berteriak ketakutan dia seolah-olah berbicara "jangan takut, ada aku disini" kepadaku dan aku tidak menolaknya, karena aku ketakutan, jadi aku memegang tangannya._

 _Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat panjang sekali, Sasuke mengantarkan ku sampai kerumah, dia tidak ingin masuk ke rumah karena hari sudah malam dan akupun segera membersihkan diri lalu tidur, karena besok masih ada kesepian yang menantiku di rumah ini._

 _Sakura Haruno._

/

/

/

T

B

C


	4. Chapter 4

The Last Diary

Chap 4

DLDR

Just for Fun~~

/

 _Sudah hampir 4 bulan aku menganal Sasuke, dan malam ini sepulang sekolah, aku, Kaa-Chan dan Tou-Chan akan makan malam bersama di kediaman keluarga Sasuke._

 _Huaa aku harus memakai pakaian apa? Dan akhirnya aku memakai gaun berwarna hijau tosca panjang tanpa lengan, rambutku yang panjang aku gulung dan ditutupi oleh kepangan rambut yang sudah ku untun, aku hanya memakai lipstik yang natural dan make up yang tipis, karena aku tidak terlalu suka tebal tebal, setelah itu gaun ku aku padukan dengan sepatu high hells berwarna putih biasa, ya terlihat biasa saja tapi menurutku itu cukup untuk pergi makan malam hari ini. Dan kamipun pergi ke kediaman Sasuke._

 _Disana aku bertemu paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto, mereka ramah sekali, oh! Dan jangan lupa dengan Itachi, dia adalah anak tertua di keluarga itu. Sasuke, aku tidak melihatnya, tetapi saat kami sedang berbincang, tiba-tiba paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto ingin menjodohkanku dengan Sasuke, aku senang sekali dan aku menerimanya, tetapi Sasuke? Entahlah aku tak tau._

 _Sakura Haruno._

 _T_

 _B_

 _C_


End file.
